Halfway Home
by Chase Me
Summary: When Havoc finds out about Roy's relationship with Edward, he finds himself feeling really down. Enter a determined Fury, who wants to show Havoc that life ain't so bad. YAOI. HavocXFury hints of RoyXEdward...R&R...please...
1. I used to walk all alone

Well...I'm taking time off from my other fic...just because. I was in the mood to write a HavocXFury fic...

Disclaimer: Don't own them..really wish I did...

Warnings: It's a yaoi story folks...

* * *

If Cain Fury sighed any louder, he would have gotten in trouble. He couldn't help it…it was just another one of those days. Yes, it was just like every other day when Jean Havoc was in the office…which was actually every day…

For a whole year…Cain had tried his best to make Jean notice him in some way, shape, or form…and failed miserably. He didn't want to admit it…but not only were his attempts a little pitiful, but Jean was…sort of too oblivious. Whenever Jean looked in Cain's direction, Cain would wave with a smile, and Jean would give a small wave back. That was enough to make Cain happy…for around thirty seconds. That's because he'd realize the reason that Jean looked in his direction. No…he wasn't looking at him, but rather the door that was no too far behind him: the door to Colonel Mustang's office. Everybody knew about Jean Havoc's love for Mustang…except for Mustang himself. It was as obvious as the blue sky, with the way Jean zipped through half of his paperwork before lunch, and usually skipped lunch, just to finish it and have an excuse to go into his office. Jean practically launched out of his seat if Mustang left his office, so he could walk by his side. Yes…Jean's feelings were so obvious…but so was Mustang's relationship with Edward.

Nobody was too sure when it happened, but it did. Every person in the office remembered what it was like for him or her to find out. Cain insisted that nobody tell Jean…he didn't want Jean to be hurt. They agreed not to talk about the subject when Jean was in the office, for the sake of both Cain and Jean's sanity.

'Too bad it didn't last long…' Cain thought. He remembered the day that Jean found out…pretty sure that everybody else remembers too.

* * *

_**:Flashback:**_

_It was just like every afternoon had gone, Jean was done with his paperwork well before anybody was, and he was determined to get it over with. He had it set in his mind: he was going to tell Mustang how he felt that day. So, he stood from his chair, straightened his jacket and started over to the door. He was a good three feet from it when Cain suddenly stood up and ran over to him, along with Heymans and Riza. He stopped and raised a brow._

_"Um…maybe you should…turn you're work in later…or…um…I can take it in when I'm done with mine…" Cain said in a bit of a rush. Jean shook his head,_

_"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it…" he took another step towards the door and was once again mobbed by the three._

_"Wait, Havoc…" Riza started,_

_"What is with you three?" Jean asked as he forced his way through. "I'm just turning in my report…jeez…" he put his hand on the handle,_

_"Wait!"_

_"Havoc."_

_"Don't…"_

_"You guys are acting pretty damn weird, why?" Jean turned his head to them, his eyebrow raised again. Then he heard it. On the other side of the door there was a sound he refused to believe was a whimper or moan. He let go of the door handle and took a good two or three steps away from it. "Fury…?" his voice was a bit shaky._

_"Y-yes?"_

_"You said you'd…give him mine with yours later…right?"_

_"Yes I did…is that what you would like me to do…I have no problem doing it for you…" another hint he had dropped, but expected it to be missed this time. Jean only nodded, turned and handed him the papers and walked out of the room._

_**:End Flashback:**_

* * *

Cain still remembered the pained look Jean had on his face when it sunk in at the door, and ever since that day, Jean Havoc seemed to change a bit. He smoked twice as much…took lots of time to do his work, was much quieter, and went to lunch to only sit at the table with his head down. Cain lost count of the times he had tried to cheer him up, and failed.

And at the moment, Cain was in the office looking at Jean and trying to figure out just what would cheer him up. He got up and got him a cup of coffee; with cream and lots of sugar…just the way Jean liked it.

The smell of sugar with a little coffee caused Jean to look up from his paper. There in front of his desk stood Cain, his face a little red with a coffee cup held out to him. He reached for it, took a sip and then smiled,

"Thanks, Fury…how did you know that I was in the need for some java?" Cain smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You just looked like you could use a pick me up…" Jean nodded.

"Yeah…" he took a larger sip and set the cup down, "Thank you, it means a lot to me…"

"You're welcome…" Cain nodded and then rushed back over to his desk, very red. 'I did something that meant a lot to him!' a part of his mind screamed. 'I'm one step closer…this is great!'. He looked over to Jean who gave him a grin. 'Looks like I might stand a chance after all…'

As Jean was walking home, he heard a very familiar voice scream his name. He stopped walking a turned around, spotting Cain running towards him.

"What's up?" he called out, careful not to loose his newly lit cigarette. Cain seemed to speed up and he stopped running when he was a good four feet away. Deciding to walk seemed like a good idea, but he should of thought of it sooner, as he was now panting,

"Well…I…wanted to talk…to you about something…important…" he said, breathing hard.

"Yeah…like what?"

"Well…it's…."

* * *

I have decided to cliff-hang you guys. I'm going campnig today, so it will be a few days before I can update. I'll write while I am out there...so I will have something for you guys when I get back...

**Review Please!**


	2. The opposite side of the road

I am going to take a short moment before the fic to thank these two very great people for reviewing! Reviewing makes me very happy…and I am more likely to continue and update more often if I get them.

**ZOMFG EDWARD**: Sorry about the cliffy…lol…I'm glad you like it so far, though! HavocXCain is my favorite paring right now…even though I have to update my RoyXJean in progress… . And, yes…I have read Spades44 drabbles…and I love them much! Thanks for putting this on you're favorites…and you are very welcome for your reviews!

**Crazykitsune17**: Lol…I'm not too sure what to say to your review…other than bleaching your brain too much is bad…and so is hitting you're head on the table a lot…lol…Also…thank you for putting this story in your favorites, and thank you for reviewing, of course!

In case you two are wondering as to where I got the title for the story…( though I doubt you were…:sigh: ) I got it from a song…and I'm not sure if I will stick it in here or not…

Anyway…thank you two for reviewing…and this chapter goes out to you, and not those who jut simply read it and then clicked 'back'. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Well…I…wanted to talk…to you about something…important…" Cain said, breathing hard.

"Yeah…like what?"

"Well…it's…" Cain mind suddenly froze, what exactly was he going to say to him? Here he had chased him for a few blocks…and now that he has finally gotten to him, he couldn't think of anything to say to him. Meanwhile, Jean was looking at him with a tired, raised brow,

"Look…why don't you just…like…come over to my apartment or something?" Cain reddened, "I'm getting kind of cold…and I'm currently smoking the last in the pack…" Cain nodded, looking down,

"O…okay…sure…" at that, Jean turned on his heal, in a rather odd way and started walking. Cain…felt…utterly…_**stupid**_ as he followed him. He needed to start a conversation, something…anything…arg. "Um…I heard that Mister Elric will be leaving town again pretty soon…" he said, mentally kicking himself for mentioning the Full Metal Alchemist that he knew Jean wasn't too fond of.

"Yippy-Skippy…" Jean said, very sarcastically, not realizing that his pace quickened. Cain noticed, however,

"I'm sorry…" he said, making Jean slow down a bit,

"For what?"

"For mentioning him, I'm sorry…" Jean stopped and turned to him.

"Don't be, it's not you're fault, sorry I got snippy at you…"

"No…I understand…how you feel…kinda…" He watched Jean raised his eyebrow at him yet again, waiting an explanation.

"You mean you really care for somebody who doesn't even know you exist?" Cain flinched, and then nodded. The anger that was on Jean's face disappeared, "He must be a real dickhead then…" he said simply and then started walking again. Cain wasn't too sure how to take that last comment…but before he could Jean was jogging up some stairs to an apartment building. A cat gave an irritated meow before jumping out of his way. Cain followed him, stopping to let the cat pass him by before following him into the building.

It smelt really nice for an apartment in the far end of town. Like it had just been vacuumed and sprayed with vanilla air spray. Cain immediately liked it, and as they stopped in front of a door, he snapped back to his senses. Jean was looking dully at a piece of paper that was taped to his door. Cain didn't get a chance to read it before it was swiped off the door. After unlocking the door, Jean sighed and stepped in. There was the sound of paper being crunched and he looked down to what he had stepped on.

Under his foot, and scattered all over the floor were pieces of paper. Some of them were still whole, but some were also noticeably chewed up. Growling Jean bent down and picked one of the chewed ones up.

"Oreo…" he called, angry. There was a small yip, and then a thunder of paws on the floor. When the criminal in question entered the room, Cain would have liked to squeal. On the floor, with it's tail wagging and tongue panting was a golden retriever puppy. "Oreo…" Jean scolded again, and it's tail stopped wagging. He pointed to the paper on the floor, "Did _you_ do _this_?" he ordered, waiting an answer. Oreo's ears dropped a bit and he scooted backwards a bit. "Arg! How many times do I have to _tell_ you…stay out of daddy's things!" Cain smiled: Jean actually had a puppy, and a cute one at that. He was a bit concerned about the name…but…that would come later.

When Oreo spotted Cain he yipped and thundered over to him. It was adorable, the way he tried to run and almost tripped over his own paws.

"Awww!" Cain bent down and opened his arms, welcoming the puppy to him. Oreo didn't make it to him, as Jean grabbed him by the scruff, making him yelp in surprise,

"Oh no you don't…you were bad…and you know what _that_ means…" the puppy's ears dropped and Jean carried him over to a large kennel in the corner. "Time out for you…you ate daddy's report and now he has to re-type it…_again_…" the puppy whined for a few moments, but when Jean looked over to him and shook his finger he stopped. Turning, Jean almost jumped when he saw Cain holding out the papers on that were on the ground. He had almost forgotten he was there due to him being so quiet. "Ah…thanks…" he took the papers and set them on a desk. "Hmmm…" looking around he was thankful to find that there was no other mess, and he turned to Cain, who was looking around. "Yeah…it's cozy…"

"It's great…I like it…" Jean smiled at his quick reply. Shutting the door and kicking his shoes off he then reached up high on the bookshelf and pulled down a pack of cigarettes. He had them hidden around like that everywhere, and often forgot where he hid them.

"So…" he began, lighting his cigarette with his lighter and sitting down, "Tell me about this dickhead you like so much…"

* * *

Hee hee...another cliffy...sorry. Thanks again you two for reviewing...I'm sure I'll get another chapter up soon...

**Review! **


	3. And made others get out of my way

I'm baaack! And so in the mood to update, yay for you guys!

Thank you for those who reviewed…and I'm going to be answering reviews pretty soon. After I get a couple more, I guess…

But for now…on with the fic! Yay!

* * *

"So…" Jean began, lighting his cigarette with his lighter and sitting down, "Tell me about this dickhead you like so much…" Cain blinked at him.

"He's…not…a bad person…" he suddenly looked down, "I mean…he's just been really busy…and…yeah…." He was admiring the carpet on the floor a bit too much.

"I see…but he's oblivious either way, huh?" Cain nodded, "That's too bad…I'm sorry to hear that…" There was a brief moment where Cain wanted to walk over and smack him, but it quickly passed and he sat on the floor, comfy. He needed to change the subject, and fast…but there wasn't really much to talk about that he could think of that wouldn't upset Jean or make himself look stupid. A whimper from the kennel gave him his break,

"So…how long have you had him?" he asked, looking over at the puppy who was pawing at the lock on the kennel. Jean followed his gaze and took a drag from his cigarette,

"Oh…" he let the smoke flow out slowly, thinking, "About two weeks or so…" Cain looked over to Jean again,

"Where did you find him?"

"He found me…and then wouldn't leave me alone…"

"Aw…" he looked back over to Oreo, who was looking over at the two, his tail wagging very slowly. "How long does he have to stay in there?" Cain wanted to run over and let him out, just to hug him, "And why the name Oreo?" Jean chuckled,

"Well…a few more minutes ought to get the point across…and as far as the name goes…well…" he thought for a second and then grinned. "When I brought him home, he didn't have a name at all…and the first thing he destroyed was a package of Oreos…so it just fit…" Cain nodded,

"Puppy tend to destroy a lot when they are just getting to know a place…" Jean nodded,

"Yeah…but they don't have to clean it up…" he walked over and undid the lock, Oreo bursting out of the cage before he had a chance to open the door all the way. He thumped his way over to Cain and hopped up in his lap, lying down and enjoying being petted.

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah…say that when he's eating through all of you're furniture…and disturbing the neighbors while you're at work…" Cain looked up at him, a bit sad,

"He's just a puppy, he'll learn…" Jean gave up right there; he wasn't going to argue with a face like that, nope. An odd silence filled the room for a few minutes, as Jean watched Cain play with the puppy, trying to think of something to talk about. Thank God he had the dog, or else Cain would be bored out of his mind. He wasn't used to getting visitors. As he was thinking, Cain suddenly stood up.

"Well…I'm going to start heading home…" he said, a bit sadly. Jean raised a brow,

"Already? I thought there was something you wanted to talk about?"

"I forgot…" he said quickly, getting an odd look from Jean,

"O…k…then I guess I'll see you off for a bit, ne?" Jean stood up. Cain nodded, not sure what to do at that moment. Jean walked over and opened the door, and pushed Cain out, and then leapt out, shutting the door fast behind him. "Sorry…Oreo tends to try and slip out of you don't zip out like that…" he apologized, making Cain smile,

"Oh, I see…"

"Well then…let's go…" Jean grinned and started out.

* * *

They were at Cain's dorm door when it happened. That spark…that troublesome spark that makes everything so confusing. It's never planned, and it can never be stopped. It snuck up on them and the zapped them both.

It happened when Cain had turned to Jean to say goodnight. He looked up at him with a thankful smile,

"Good…" and he stopped. Their eyes locked, and Cain suddenly felt dizzy. He noticed that for once there wasn't a cigarette in Jean's mouth, and his mind stopped. "Night…" it was almost a whisper…he felt so fluffy standing there.

Jean felt it too…and it freaked him out a bit. He wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge to touch him…it came out of nowhere. It worried him, and he gave Cain a nod, suddenly aware of the dreamy look that Cain was giving him,

"Goodnight…I'll see you tomorrow…" he watched Cain snap out of it, and for a moment there was disappointment in his eyes.

"Um…yeah…see you…" and then Jean left. He had to…he had to go home and think…he had to think over this one hard…

* * *

ARG! I was suddenly viciously attacked by writers-block….NOOOOOOO! I'm so sorry about the crappy chapter, guys….I plan to put another one up today to make up for it!

Review…even tho it was crappy…. Xx


	4. I used to think that I could just sit

My writer's block is gone…yup….but I fear this chapter may be a bit short…but don't fear…because I have plans…

* * *

The next few days were very long and tiring on the two…and it just seemed to get worse. Cain became very quiet, as he suddenly felt rejected for some reason, and Jean was mixed up. For so long…he had done nothing but focus on Mustang…and here was looking at Cain…again. Cain didn't look up, even though he could feel Jean looking at him. Naturally, this frustrated the _hell_ out of Jean. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he look up and wave…like he used to…?

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a certain gold haired alchemist came out of the colonel's office. Edward was noticeably red, and the limp was obvious. Jean's eyes narrowed a great deal, one of his best glares ever as he walked past him. Cain was suddenly far from in his mind as he lit the cigarette that he had sitting in his mouth for a while. That was it…he'd had it. Completely. It was enough…

Cain finally looked in Jeans direction…but so did almost everybody else in the office. He had stood up rather fast, his face familiar to them. It was the same face that he always had on after one of Mustang and Edwards episodes…only this time he was going to use it on someone. Grabbing a handful of his papers, he stormed over to Mustang's door and opened it.

**Oh no…**

"With all respect, sir…" and Jean closed the door rather hard. Everybody stared, and waited…waited for something…anything. Some were waiting for shouts, or Jean to be thrown out with his clothes crisp and burned in more than one place. Perhaps Jean would finally lose his temper and end up getting fired. The suspense was a bit too much for Hawkeye, as it had been three minutes since he had walked in there. She carefully tiptoed t the door and leaned her ear as close as she could, Farman and Cain right next to her.

"_So…you're jealous of him, huh_?" came Mustang's smooth voice on the other side of the door. There was silence for a moment, "_I see…so that's the case_…" a chair pushed across the floor and there were footsteps. "_And…why is that, Havoc_?" The three at the door leaned in closer.

"_I…erm…that is…sir_…" Jean's voice was quiet, and very unlike him. "_I_…" Mustangs chuckle could be heard,

"_Are the rumors true, Havoc_?"

"_R…rumors, sir_?"

"_Yes…the rumors of you having it for me, are they true, Lt. Havoc_?" there was a silence, and oh…how Hawkeye wanted to see Jean's face. "_An answer_."

"…_Yes, sir_…" Cain flinched, why was Mustang doing this if he already knew anyway? Jean sounded hurt.

"_Well…I'm sorry, Havoc…but you are obviously aware of my marital status_…" There was a noise…it came from Jean…and it made Cain want to bust in there and drag Jean out. "_Perhaps if you had the guts to confess sooner…no…forget it…you are dismissed, Havoc…and be sure to put that out_."

"_Sir_…" Hawkeye grabbed Cain and pulled him away from the door, and Farman leapt over to his desk at an amazing speed. When the door handle turned everybody quickly made it look like they were caught up in something, in deep concentration.

When Jean walked out of Mustang's office, Cain wanted to storm in there and punch him right in the face…punishment or not. The look on his face was that of a dog that had been kicked too many times by his master.

"Hawkeye…?" he sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Yes Havoc?"

"There's…still coffee in the pot…right?"

"I believe so…" she looked a bit concerned. Jean gave her a small nod

"Thanks…"

"Do you want some…I…I can get it for you…I was going to go refill my cup anyway…"

"You don't drink coffee…" Jean raised a brow, trying to pull himself back together. Cain froze for a moment, but recovered,

"Aha…I meant that I was gonna grab some more water…" good save, good save. After a moment, Jean gave him a nod.

"That would be great, thanks…"

* * *

Jean was taking his sweet time on his way home. '_Today...sucked..._' he thought as he sat down on a bench under a tree, _'That...little brat...I've known him for so much longer_...' he was totally sulking. He was so into it, that he didn't even notice that somebody had followed him and was currently looking at him, sitting next to him on the bench. Ok...so that was a lie...he knew that Cain was following him...but he didn't bother asking what as up. He just sighed, and next to him Cain opened his mouth to speak, but stopped dead when Jean suddenly slumped on the bench and leaned on him, his face burried into his shoulder. Cain didn't know what to do, he froze for a moment.

But when he the fabric of his shirt dampen from Jean's silent tears, he got an idea.

* * *

:sniff: Roy is such a meany...poor Jean...Cain just gonna have to cheer him up, huh? XD

Yes….t'was very, very short…but I am plotting for later chapters…mwahahahahahaha!

**Review, please!**


	5. And wait for the times but

I'm back again with yet another chapter for you guys! I really hope that you like it...I tried really hard to make it longer than my last two...I know that they were really short... Xx But...I think that this will turn out to be a great chapter!

:munches on cheerios:

On with the fic!

* * *

"Another?" Jean sniffled, his hand held out to Cain. Cain smiled at him; his plan seemed to be working.

"Sure…" he dug into the bag in his arms and handed a piece of bread to Jean. A small smile played on Jeans lips as he broke it into a few pieces and then tossed it into the lake. After a moment, a duck swam over and swiped it.

It had been Cain's crazy idea to go to the lake and feed the ducks. At that particular moment on the bench, he decided that Jean really needed a mood lifter. So…when Jean's silent tears seemed to slow, he stood up, and without a word brought him to the store. He bought the bread as quickly as he could, seeing is how Jean had silently insisted he stay outside the store. He then grabbed Jean gently by the hand and guided him to the lake. There Jean sat, his eyes a bit red from his small crying session, and Cain sat right next to him. They were very quiet for a while, as Jean watched Cain feed the few ducks that came around. Cain was beginning to fear that it was a bad idea…until Jean turned to him with a small smile and asked for a piece of bread quietly.

Of course…he_** ate**_ the first piece of bread that Cain handed him…

After that he slowly fed them…his mood slowly lifting. It wasn't too long before they were sharing small sentences and laughs. And then, before Cain knew it, it had gotten dark at the lake and he was once again sitting in Jean's apartment. Oreo had greeted him once again, happy as ever despite Jean's low.

They hung out with the puppy Cain was quickly growing attached to, and after a while Jean suggested that they use the left over bread grilled cheese sandwiches. Jean was out of cheese…so they made grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwiches instead. When they were done eating they sat on Jean's bedroom floor, a smile finally on Jean's face. Cain, unfortunately, blew that right out of the water.

"So…what time do you have to go into work tomorrow?" the smile that Cain had put so much effort into seeing disappeared as if it never were. Jean's gaze found it's way to the floor.

"Well…I'm expected at noon…but…I'm not so sure that I want to go in…" Cain nodded,

"He went to far…" Jean looked up at him, red tinting his cheeks and his eyes wide.

"You…you heard?" he squeaked. It was Cain's turn to redden,

"Well….um…" he looked down, ashamed.

"So…I guess you know then…"

"I knew before…"

"Does everybody else know too?"

"Kind of…"

"Damn…that's just great…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be…it's not your fault, he's right…I should have made a move sooner…" he sighed, "I just…can't believe I didn't know about them sooner…"

"Well…I…" Jean looked up at him, a suspicious look on his face.

"You…?"

"I asked the others not to tell you."

"You…you _knew_ about it and didn't tell me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want your feelings to get hurt…" Jean sighed again.

"I see…I guess…I should thank you then…even though I would have liked to have found out a different way…" Cain nodded,

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"I told you…don't be. It's just a three year obsession that went straight to hell…I'll get over it…" Cain flinched. Jean's face didn't look too promising.

* * *

From that point on Cain had decided to do everything he could to make Jean as happy as possible. He showed him how to teach Oreo different tricks…even though the puppy was a bit mixed up on a few things…ah…he'd learn. They played at least five different card games…and Jean won every single round…and Cain was trying! He almost won a game of Go-Fish…but Jean's luck pulled through anyway. Cain didn't mind…it was making Jean happier again. Yup…it wasn't long before he accomplished his mission. Jean was finally grinning and laughing with him, often making jokes about the crazy people at the office, like Farman who is great and literally bumping into the girls, but couldn't get one if his life depended on it. They agreed that Armstrong's sparkly personality was scary, and that Black Hayate was the must unlucky dog in the city…

Cain couldn't believe it when he looked at the clock. The last time he looked at it, it was only eight…and now it was twelve thirty. He frowned, he was having so much fun…and he knew that he had to go to work in twelve hours. So, he stood up with a small smile,

"Wow…today went by so fast…" Jean looked over to the clock.

"Whoa…you're right…" it sunk in where the conversation was going, and his expression saddened a bit. "You leavin'?" Cain gave a small nod.

"Um…yeah…I figured I better get going…so the both of us could get some sleep before work…" now that Cain was talking about sleep, he noticed how tired he really was. "I'll see you tomorrow…ok?" Jean gave him a nod, and with that Cain turned and walked out of the room.

He didn't want to leave Jean. He'd spent the whole day with him…and he didn't want it to end. He had taken all the time to make him smile again, and he did a fine job. But now he was leaving…and he knew that all his effort would seem invisible in the office the next day…

Jean didn't want Cain to leave. As he sat in the room, Oreo asleep not too far away he noticed how empty the room suddenly felt…how empty _**he**_ felt. He didn't want to be alone…he just didn't. His eyes stung at the thought, and he stood up.

Cain had his hand on the door handle, ready to leave when all of sudden, strong arms wrapped around him. He froze, and Jean rested his head on his shoulder.

"Cain…?"

"Y…yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight…?"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter for my great reviewers! I hope you liked this one…sorry about the depressing chapter…I'll try not to make too many of them that bad…

**Review!**


End file.
